The invention relates to a sealing ring, which at its two mutually opposite axial sides respectively possesses an annular sealing section and which has an annular base body, which is manufactured of synthetic resin and is adapted to endow the sealing ring with dimensional stability, and furthermore possesses an annular sealing body arranged concentrically in relation to the base body and having rubber-elastic properties.